Wilomnia
Wilomnia is a young shadow creature and is a humanoid Mr. skitts. He was added in the Otherworld DLC Appearance They take the shape of a human, the back of their head has Mr. skitts hair, and on the back, there is a Mr. skitts tail and has a single white eye Unlocking Wilomnia can be unlocked by defeating a crawling horror, terrorbeak, Shadow stalker, swimming horror (if Shipwrecked can be enabled) and the shadow pieces. after that, Wilomnia is unlocked. Backstory Recently, Carson had been releasing photos of Wilomnia's autobiography, the first page talks about how Wilomnia first came into this world, cold and afraid and was frequently attacked by Pigs when she tried communicating with them. The second page shows her hugging a mr. skitts, the page is partially covered by Wilomnia's hand. Special ability Wilomnia, no matter how much sanity, will allways see Shadow creature who's AI has changed Crawling horror '''- Will not run away or attack unless attacked first, can be tamed with meat. Can be ridden when tamed '''Terrorbeak - Will not attack unless attacked first, can be tamed with Nightmare fuel. Can be ridden when tamed Swimming horror - Will not swim away or attack unless attacked first, can be tamed with fish. Can be ridden when tamed Night hand - Will increase fire if it gets to fire. 'Mr. skitts '- will not run away, raises sanity when near 'Mr. skittish '- will not run away. 'Shadow watcher '- Will not disappear unless stood on 'Eyes '- will not have a angry look Due to being a shadow creature, anything she eats cannot heal her (or damage her). However, Any neutral monsters/animals instantly become hostile, and passive mobs run away. Wilomnia also grows thicker every 3 days, she can be cutted with shears or a razor, at level 1, 1 nightmare fuel, at level 2, 2 nightmare fuel, and level 3, 3 nightmare fuel Using Nightmare Fuel, she can teleport to anywhere she wants to, including caves, even when he is in the Overworld. The Nightmare tab is a crafting tab exclusive to Wilomnia, with it, she can create Nightmare fuel for 20 HP, Evil Garlands using 12 Evil Petals, the nightmare claw for 10 nightmare fuel and 5 hound teeth, nightmare hat for 10 nightmare fuel and 10 steel wool, and a Nightmare cloth for 10 nightmare fuel and 10 bunny fur. Anything with sanity aura decreases it, and anything with Insanity aura gives Wilomnia sanity, with the only exceptions being evil flowers, normal flowers act as evil flowers to him, evil garland, and the Dark cloaker, all give sanity The rod of pieces is a item that can be gotten by beating the shadow pieces whilst playing as Wilomnia, using it makes 1 item from their inventory (or backpack) summoning a random shadow piece member that will allways be level 1, using 3 nightmare fuel, they'll level up, the Rod of Pieces can only be used 3 times untill one of the shadow pieces die. Being near flowers will decrease sanity, as well as picking them, eating them, or wearing a Garland, pick Evil flowers nets 5 sanity, eating evil petals net 5 health (Evil petals are the only food that can heal him) and he can create a Evil Garland, which acts similar to the garland, expect made with evil petals, and decreases sanity when worn as any other character besides Wilomnia. Trivia * Wilomnia is first made in the constant, making him one of the many characters to not be brought to the constant. * Wilomnia is voiced by a distorted metal guitar. * In Shipwrecked, if Wilomnia were to drown, the Swimming horror body wont appear and the shadow hands wont grab him into the water, instead, he will panic, and then sink. * Originally, Wilomnia could use 10 HP to teleport if he did not have any Nightmare Fuel. * Originally, Wilomnia was male. * Tails331 said that you pronounce his name like this: (WIL-om-ni-a) * Wilomnia's original motto was "From the dark and to the light! Yay!" ** Tails331 says that he was not proud of what he put as the original motto. Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Male Category:Shadow